


Mornings I Thought I'd Never See

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [2]
Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula feels the same to Ty Lee, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, It makes sense, Kissing, No Angst, Oh, SHE CAN COOK, They can still bend tho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ty Lee loves Azula sm, at all, comment and ill give u a kiss, i will die with this new found headcanon for this modern au, lots of feelings, lots of suggestive themes, no beta we die like lesbians, ok i think im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: A continuation onto what happened after they actually got out of bedSpoiler alert: its gay as SHIT.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee, Zuko/Mai (Mentioned)
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Mornings I Thought I'd Never See

When Ty Lee woke up for the second time today, she was disgruntled to find Azula already up and missing from her spot in the bed. 

"Too early..." She mumbled sleepily, burying herself further in the sheets and trying to fall back asleep. After a few minutes of laying there, eyes shut closed with a frown plastered on her face, she gave in with a loud groan.

Swinging the covers up and over her, her skin hits the cold air of the room, making goosebumps form along her legs and arms.

"She always wakes up too early..." 

Taking up the entire bed, she stretches her limps outwards, releasing the pressure in them after a few seconds with a puff of air leaving her lips. She swings her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and letting them dangle towards the ground as she stretches her back. She'd have to go practice some today to help get rid of the soreness from last night. 

Ty Lee paused in the middle of her stretch, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she recalled last nights more...intimate moments.

It had certainly started off with the right amount of flare, with Azula slamming her in the back of the door and kissing her senseless.

Ty Lee smiled, cherishing the memories of the way that, after a few rounds of punishing Ty Lee for being such a tease, Azula had softened and made the night more romantic. Ty Lee had worried that it would ruined the mood that they had built up, but to her surprise, it didn't. The way Azula caressed her body with such care, kissed her with a tender fire that had Ty Lee practically melting under. It was all so loving and kind and  soft , that Ty Lee couldn't help but love it.

Pulling away from her memories with reluctance, she glances at the clock on the nightstand, reading the numbers that wrote '8:00 AM' in a dull red.

In all honesty, she was grateful to whatever god that had given her the chance to let Azula hold her for 3 more hours then usual. Yes, Azula woke up at an ungodly 5 AM. No, Ty Lee would never understand why.

That was a lie, she did, but she reserved the right to hate it nonetheless. Sometimes, she managed to get up with Azula, but most days she just couldn't find her way out of the warm covers and soft pillows, opting to stay in bed until a more reasonable hour. Still, she managed to wake up long enough to feel Azula give her a light kiss on her forehead before leaving to start her day.

It was the main, and only reason Ty Lee would wake up so prematurely. The act of Azula doing something so soft, without even realizing Ty Lee was awake made it so sweet that Ty Lee could barely contain the smile that found its way onto her face until after Azula had left the room.

Standing up, she looks down, finding herself in the same attire she had woken up in the first time she had stirred this morning. Ty Lee didn't feel like changing, and the only other person in this mansion of a house besides Azula and her was Zuko, so she doubted he would mind. Still, she buttoned up the red dress shirt, for her own sanity and privacy.

Leaving the room with a click of the door, Ty Lee makes her way through the seemingly endless halls that mapped the layout of Azula's family mansion. It was once Ozai's domain, but ever since he had been put in jail for the rather shady aspects of his business, Azula and Zuko had had free reign of the building.

She passes by the living room, finding it empty. Stepping into the open space, she wonders where Azula could be right now. Usually, she would either be studying or practicing her forms, maybe the arena out back? 

Ty Lee still found it dumbfounding that Azula's family was rich enough to have such an enormous house, with expensive commodities and furnishings, and still have more than enough to build a full sized training arena in the backyard. That wasn't even taking into account the sport cars, full time maids, and ginormous pool they also owned.

Ty Lee didn't care about things like money when it came to finding a partner, but  boy was is nice as hell.

Ty Lee was just about to head to the back patio when the tantalizing scent of freshly made eggs wafted into her nose, drawing her attention like a moth to a flame.

If there was one thing that Ty Lee knew about Zuko is that, while he may be able to brew some very good tea, he was an absolute disaster in the kitchen. Iroh was an angel, but couldn't he at least have taught Zuko how to toast bread without almost burning down the surrounding area in the process? 

Taking that into account, there was only one person left who could make such a mouthwatering meal by only smell alone. 

Ty Lee smiles, following her extensive knowledge of the house into the grand kitchen, where she indeed found Azula at the stove, a bluetooth speaker playing music softly that Ty Lee hadn't noticed before. 

Azula and the kitchen was a surprising duo. Azula had explained that after their mother had left, Ozai had told her that she needed to be able to make food for herself, or she would appear weak and incapable of taking care of herself. As such, he ordered the staff to never make them any sort of meal, leaving them to figure it out on their own. 

Azula excelled in it. Perks of being a quick learner and being able to multitask, it made creating full meals seem like she was making a peanut butter sandwich. 

And boy did she look good doing it. 

Ty Lee couldn't help but stare, leaning in the doorway with a fond smile as Azula moved around the kitchen with ease. She had her hair up in its usual top knot, while the sleeves to the dress shirt she wore were rolled up past her elbows. She seemed to have put in a pair of shorts, disappointing Ty Lee that she couldn't have such a view, but it was overlooked since Azula was already hot enough as is.

Having enough of just staring, she closes the distance between them, snaking her arms around Azula's waist from behind and resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "Hi." She said softly.

"Morning." Azula responds. "Care for breakfast?"

Ty Lee hums, noticing the emptiness that seemed to knot her stomach and make her insides churn. "Yes please. I could smell it from the living room."

"Is that how you found me?"

"Mhm..." Ty Lee hums, moving so that her lips could glaze across the exposed skin of Azula's neck. Azula didn't even flinch when Ty Lee started to kiss a trail down her neck, instead focusing on not burning the eggs that were cooking in the stove.

"Morning cuddles my ass." Azula mutters as Ty Lee's kisses deepen, becoming more sensual as time went on. 

Ty Lee snorts, the mention of Ty Lee's earlier statements of cuddles over sex in bed making her laugh. 

Azula finishes the eggs, moving the pan to scrape them off and into a bowl. Once the contents in the pan had been emptied, Azula turns around in Ty Lee's arms, giving the brunette a seductive smirk. "I thought you said you wanted breakfast."

"Oh I do, I just didn't specify what my breakfast would be." Ty Lee replies, licking her lips and she leans in a little closer. "Or rather,  who , it would be."

"Stop fucking in the kitchen you two. I'd like to have breakfast in peace." A voice cuts in, and Ty Lee recognizes it as Zuko.

"Your just mad that Mai couldn't stay the night." Azula retorts, looking past Ty Lee to her older brother.

"Who said she didn't?" 

"You're less than enthusiastic attitude and, maybe, just  maybe , the fact that we dropped her off at her house on the way home last night?" Azula offers. 

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, Ty Lee can do that far better than you ever could."

"Azula..." Ty Lee whines in embarrassment, burying her face into Azula's shoulder to hide her blush.

"Whatever, just don't start ripping each others clothes off in my presence. Mornings are already bad enough." Zuko grumbles, picking up a piece of toast from the pile Azula had made and taking a bite out of it loudly. He then turns to leave the kitchen, but not before Azula can get one last word in.

"That's homophobic." Azula blunts, to which Zukothrows his middle finger up at her, making Azula snicker.

Once Zuko is gone, Ty Lee removes her head from Azula's shoulder. "You're so mean to him." She pouts.

"He'll get over it. Besides, he knows I'm joking." Azula says. "Now, let's eat before it all goes cold."

30 minutes of talking, laughing, and far too little eating later, they finished their breakfast. Ty Lee insisted on doing the dishes since Azula made the food, but not ten seconds after she had started, a sharp spike of electricity was sent through her thigh, making her gasp and drop the plate she was holding into the sink with a clatter. She considered herself lucky the plate didn't break.

Azula kept her hand hovering over the thigh opposite to the side she was standing on, leaning into Ty Lee's ear and whispering, "Just because the maids can't make me food, doesn't mean they can't clean it up.

"Stop playing dirty, Azula. I'm trying to be nice" Ty Lee says, trying to focus but another zap of electricity shoots through her, this time reaching as far as her spine. She goes rigid as Azula chuckles.

"But lightning bending forces such exquisite reactions out of you. Like-" Another zap, making Ty Pee's eyes bulge out of their socket. She gasps sharply, shooting her hands up to grasp the edge of the counter for support."-That."

"Y-You're the worst." Ty Lee stutters.

"As I've been told." Azula smirks, but lets the tiny sparks of lightning in her palm dissipate, and wraps it around Ty Lee's waist. She pulls so that Ty Lee faces her, and moves a finger under her chin to make Ty Lee look up and into Azula's eyes. "But you love me anyway."

"Azula..." Ty Lee breathes, as if caught in a trance, hypnotized by those piercing hazel eyes that she loved to get lost in.

"Yes, darling?" Azula replies with a smugness to it that Ty Lee found intoxicating.

"I love you." She says, as if an after thought. It leaves her lips so easily now, having said it so many times but still never losing it's meaning.

Any smugness and seductiveness that Azula was harboring disappears in a flash, replaced with a genuine, loving smile. The hand that had been resting under Ty Lee's chin moves to rest on her cheek, caressing the soft skin there lightly.

"I love you too, Ty Lee." Azula responds, her eyes pouring love into her own with a single stare. "So much."

Ty Lee couldn't help it. In a flash, two hands are on either side of Azula's face and is pulling her down to meet Ty Lee's lips. The surprise last for maybe two seconds before Azula is responding with an equal amount of vigor and love. 

With the worry of Azula pulling away gone, Ty Lee moves her hands to wrap around Azula's neck and bury's them into her black locks. It were more of a brown right now, the black seeming to glow in the warm morning sun. 

Her position as cheerleading captain was something she did not take lightly. She'd spend hours practicing and training her self lf to preform as best as she could, for herself, her team, and the school. 

This meant she had excellent stamina. So when Ty Lee says that the kiss lasted for an eternity, she means it. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Unfortunately though, they are still human, and oxygen is something that they need to survive. So with extreme reluctance, they break apart, breathing heavily while their chests bumped one another as they raised up and down.

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Azula is the first to fully recover and say, "I recently came across a movie online that intrigues me."

Ty Lee raises an amused eyebrow at the formal tone, but plays along, saying, "And what might this movie be?"

"It's called Heathers, I believe. It looks quite interesting."

Ty Lee gapes at Azula. "You've never seen Heathers?!" She exclaims, and Azula's confused face speaks for itself.

"No...?" Azula says uncertainly, put off by Ty Lee's sudden mood change.

"Oh my god you're gonna love it! C'mon we're watching this right now!" Ty Lee demands enthusiastically, grabbing Azula by the hand and beginning to drag her out if the kitchen.

Still, Azula can't help but smile. "Anything you want, Ty Lee." 

Ty Lee giggles, looking back at Azula as they trek down the never ending hallways of Azula's home. "This is for you, silly. You don't have to make everything about me." 

This seemed to catch Azula's full attention, because she stops in her tracks, making Ty Lee lose her grip on the fire benders hand, it slipping out of her grasp. She turns around to see Azula staring at her in awe.

"Azula? What is it?" She asks, walking the short distance between them.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Azula says, not even thinking about it until it's left her lips. From there, the floodgates open. "You're so unbelievably perfect that sometimes I don't think you're even  real . But you are, and I remember just how lucky I am that I have you and how I could have messed this up if you hadn't forced me into therapy and-"

Ty Lee cuts her off with a kiss. It was a quick kiss, only lasting a few seconds but effectively shutting Azula up before she got lost in the sea of words that was spilling out of her mouth. 

"I'm real Azula." She mumbles once they part. "I'm real and I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'm so proud of how far you've come since last year." 

"Thank you for everything Ty Lee." Azula says fondly. "Thank you for helping me, for believing in me, for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me, you dork." Ty Lee giggles. "You won my heart over a long time ago."

Azula chuckles, taking Ty Lee's hand and intertwining their fingers. "And you melted mine."

There's a brief pause of silence, nothing more to be said between them as they just stare into each other's eyes. A million words of love pass through that gaze, but is interrupted when Ty Lee drawls, "So...Heathers?"

Azula laughs, nodding her head with a gentle squeeze to Ty Lee's hand as confirmation. "Heathers."

"Let's go!" Ty Lee says, reverting back to her bubbly self.

They resume their walk back to Azula's room, this time evenly paced instead of Ty Lee dragging Azula. As her room came into view, Ty Lee squeals excitedly and releases her hand to sprint to the door and run inside to go find Azula's laptop. Azula was content to stay at her leisurely pace, letting a smile rest on her lips.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee clutched the laptop to her chest, a warm fluttering growing in her stomach. Even after years of silent love and adoration for her best friend, and a year of having that love reciprocated back, Ty Lee still felt as stupidly in love as she was in the beginning.

"You're such a dork, Azula." Ty Lee smiles fondly. "But you're my dork."

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> *Enters back into the fandom nervously*
> 
> H-Hi everyone, how r we all doing today?
> 
> I'm just gonna drop this off because one of the comments told me to. I loved all of ur comments so much they made me smile at work so thx u sm.
> 
> Im gonna leave now. I may of may not be back, we'll see.


End file.
